Untitled
by Julianna Edwards
Summary: Title is open for suggestions, will be adventure
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

That morning was the best morning Vernon Dursley had seen in about had seen in about a year. This morning was his wedding anniversary. He woke up extra early and quietly tiptoed down to the kitchen so he wouldn't wake Petunia, his wife. Once there he proceeded to make a breakfast of sizzling bacon, fluffy scrambled eggs, and golden brown pancakes. Then, whistling, he walked up the stairs to present his wife with breakfast in bed. 

Petunia loved breakfast in bed and, as Vernon was grinning as drove her, blindfolded, to London for sight seeing. The Dursley's had a wonderful morning of sight seeing and an excellent lunch at the fanciest restaurant in London. Then they drove home where Vernon was planning to have cocktails on the front porch and watch the sunset. 

His envisioned perfect ending to what Petunia called a perfect day was ruined when Petunia picked up a piece of paper that was taped to the door. Reading it she quickly paled and, trembling, handed the paper to Vernon. Vernon quickly took it and found out what had so frightened his wife:

We are happy to inform you that a truly magical event

has occurred. On September 1, 1976 James and Lily 

Potter gave birth to their daughter, Vivian Anne Potter.

We hope you rejoice with the parents on this special day.


	2. A Pleasant Surprise

****

A/N: The second part.

Chapter 1: A Pleasant Surprise

Harry was very nervous. Only recently he had faced his old enemy Voldemort. With the return of his servant, Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort had returned to Dumbledore had power. said that the best thing to do was to go back to the Dursley's for the first part of the summer. So Harry lay awake on his bed hoping for some new from Dumbledore. Tomorrow was his birthday and that meant summer was almost over. Yet Harry had still heard nothing from Hogwarts or Sirius, his godfather. Sighing Harry decided that he should get some rest and rolled over and fell asleep. 

The next morning Harry was woke up to a shrill voice screeching, "Get up boy! Now!!" At breakfast they completely ignored Harry and the fact that it was his fifteen birthday. In fact, the only time Harry had been noticed at all was when his aunt had told him to do the dishes. As Harry was washing the dishes, seriously thinking of finishing them by magic, the doorbell rang. Harry heard his uncle grunt as Vernon got up and answered the door. 

"Hello," a young voice floated into the kitchen, "My car broke down, and I was wondering if I could use your phone."

"Sure," Vernon grunted, "It's in the kitchen." A few minutes later a young woman, around the age of twenty-five, came into the kitchen. She had pretty auburn hair and greenish blue eyes. Smiling at him, she went over to the phone and dialed a long number.

"Hello? Professor Dumbledore?" the woman asked. Harry nearly dropped a plate and stared at the girl.

"Yes, I've found him. At the moment I would think he's doing the breakfast dishes," she smiled once more at him before talking into the phone again.

"I have no idea, however, how to get him out of this house. What? Oh, you think the direct approach will work the best? All right, I'll try it. Good bye Professor. What? Yes, you have a good day too." She turned to Harry.

"Hello Harry," she said, "I'm Vivian. I've come to take you to Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry said realizing that his mouth had been open, "All right." Vivian nodded and led the way out of the kitchen.

"Did you finish making your call . . . " Vernon asked.

"Vivian, and I don't think we should beat around the bush Mr. Dursley," Vivian said pulling out a wand, "Professor Dumbledore wants Harry to come to Hogwarts early and I've come to take him there." Harry was impressed. Not many people had the courage to talk to Vernon Dursley in that tone of voice.

"Oh, of course," Vernon stammered staring at the wand, "Whatever you say." Still holding her wand Vivian looked at Harry.

"Where's your school stuff, Harry?"

"In the cupboard under the stairs," Harry replied hardly believing his luck. He was finally going to Hogwarts! Vivian opened the door to the cupboard and levitated Harry's trunk. She then proceeded to walk out of the house with Harry, the trunk, and the stares of three frightened Dursley's trailing after her. 

In Vivian's car, Harry had a lot of questions, but could tell from Vivian's expression that she didn't want to answer any questions. She turned on the radio and was silent throughout the whole car ride. Finally they stopped at a big out in the middle of no where.

"Here we are," Vivian said cheerfully as she levitated Harry's trunk up the steps of the front porch. 

"I thought we were going to Hogwarts?" a very confused Harry asked.

"Dumbledore wants us to stay here for awhile. Come on in." Harry walked into the house and was greeted by a very happy looking Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Harry found out from them that this was Remus' house and that Dumbledore would be arriving tomorrow. Harry was shown to his bedroom and allowed time to settle in. Once he was settled Harry looked at the clock, which read 10:00 PM. Deciding that he wasn't tired, Harry decided to take a walk. He took his wand which provided light and walked down the hall. Suddenly Harry heard voices drifting up the stairs from the kitchen. 

"When are you going to tell him?" Sirius' voice asked.

"As soon as Dumbledore arrives. I just hope Harry understands," Vivian's voice sounded worried. 

"What on earth would _Vivian_ have to tell _me_," Harry wondered as he walked back to his bedroom.

"Ah, well," he thought as he crawled into his bed, "I guess I'll find out about it tomorrow."


	3. An Even Bigger Surprise

****

A/N: The third part. I'm still working on a title though. Oh, well, I'm still open to suggestions.

Chapter 2

An Even Bigger Surprise

The next morning Harry awoke half expecting to hear Petunia screaming for him to wake up. Instead, he opened his eyes to the smell of bacon and he could hear voices in the kitchen. After getting dressed, Harry started downstairs. He stopped when he reached the kitchen and looked around. 

Vivian was behind the stove laughing at Sirius, who was trying to steal a piece of bacon without her noticing. Dumbledore was magically flipping pancakes, and Lupin was frosting a cake.

" They look just like a normal family," Harry thought, "At least," he amended, "just like a normal _wizard_ family." 

At that moment Vivian looked up, saw Harry, and smiled, "Harry! You're up. Can you please set the table?" Harry nodded and began to wonder when Vivian was going to talk to him. He looked up and saw a very nervous-looking Vivian mouthing the words, "Not yet," at a very insistent-looking Dumbledore. Just then Harry dropped a cup, and all activity stopped. Vivian turned to get a new one, but Dumbledore caught her arm. Gently, but firmly, Dumbledore pulled Vivian towards Harry.

"I think it is time that he knew," Dumbledore said softly.

"Knew what?" Vivian babbled, "Dumbledore, I really don't know-"

"I _really_ must insist Miss Potter," Dumbledore said with a familiar twinkle in his eyes. Vivian stared at him for a few moments and then spoke.

"Dumbledore, you can't just tell him like that," Vivian said disapprovingly and turned to Harry and smiled anxiously at him.

"There's really a very simple explanation for this, Harry," she said, "Harry?" she asked again when he didn't reply. He blinked and looked at her, his eyes getting a little wider.

"You even look like my mom," he muttered, "I should have known you were related to me," then he got more excited as the information sunk in, "But how? Do I have to live with the Dursley's anymore? What about Sirius? Can I still see him? What-" he started to ask before Vivian interrupted him, laughing gently at his frantic questions.

"I'm your sister, no you don't have to live with the Dursley's, and yes, you can still see Sirius," Vivian said matching Harry's tone of excitement exactly. The whole kitchen to burst out laughing as Vivian grinned triumphantly and Harry muttered a quick sorry which caused Vivian to give him a brief hug. When the hug was done Harry looked a little embarrassed. To the best of his knowledge no one had ever hugged him like that. Like he was important and loved. 

Suddenly aware of the uncomfortable silence he asked, "But how can you be my sister? And why haven't you come to get me from the Dursley's yet?"

"Well Harry," Vivian answered, "It's a little confusing," and Vivian proceeded to tell Harry the entire story. 

"During my first year at Hogwarts, right around Halloween, Dumbledore told me to come to his office right after dinner. My friends teased me endlessly when they found out I was supposed to go," she said. Then, seeing Harry's confused look she explained, "They thought that I had gotten in trouble again." 

"Again?" Harry thought to himself and opened his mouth to ask, but Vivian had obviously anticipated this question because, before Harry could ask it, Vivian explained once more.

"My friends and I were always getting into trouble, even in our first year," Vivian clarified grinning slightly at the memory. Then her grin faded as she went back to her story.

"Anyway, once I was in Dumbledore's office he told me that my parents had been killed by Voldemort. I wasn't terribly surprised. Right after I received my Hogwarts letter I told Mom and Dad that I wasn't going because I might be able to help if Voldemort came. They told me that it was safer at Hogwarts and made me go. I remember, "Vivian faltered, swallowed, and stared again, "I remember, right after Dumbledore told me, all I could think about was how I hadn't wanted to come Hogwarts because I could have helped when Voldemort came. I could have helped, " Vivian repeated accusingly to herself. 

"Anyway, after a couple minutes, I asked about you," she told Harry as she wiped away tears, "If I was surprised to find that you were still alive, I was even more surprised when I found out you had defeated Voldemort. I was also outraged when I found out you had been taken to the Dursley's. 'What about Sirius,' I asked, 'He's Harry's godfather.' Dumbledore informed me that Sirius was being accused of betraying Mom and Dad. I told Dumbledore that I was going to testify for him, but he told me that my testimony would do nothing. That people would just think I was distraught because my parents had died. So there was nothing I could do. I tried though," Vivian said suddenly, turning to Sirius, "Really I did. Had I actually testified-" 

Sirius interrupted her gently as he hugged her, "It turned out all right in the end." Nodding, she pulled away. Wiping her tears away, she continued.

"I demanded that you be brought to me so that I could look after you, but Dumbledore convinced that it would be best to leave you at the Dursley's until you at least knew about the wizarding world. From then on I took odd jobs so that I could pay for my staying at Hogwarts and for my school supplies. I took the least amount of money out of Mom and Dad's account at Gringotts, and most of what I did take out I paid back. That way there would be a lot for you when you entered Hogwarts. You might possibly have noticed that, each year, there seems to be a little money in the account," she added. Harry nodded. He had noticed that a little.

"Well," Vivian continued, "that's because I'm still depositing money in it for you. Anyway, after I graduated I stayed at Hogwarts and did odd jobs around the grounds and at Hogsmeade. Well, when you turned eleven I started pressuring Dumbledore. He told me to give you time to settle in. 'In the meantime,' he said, 'you can stay at Hogwarts and check up on him.' Well," Vivian continued, "I did just that. I learned different teaching methods over that past four years, and next year, according to Dumbledore, I'm going to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"And a fine one too, what with all the training you've gotten," Sirius piped up grinning and got an angry glare from Vivian for his trouble.

"You're going to be my teacher?" Harry asked still trying to process everything Vivian had said. She nodded and Harry went on.

"Won't the kids at Hogwarts say something," he wondered.

"Well if they do," Dumbledore replied in a voice that forbade discussion, "they can come and voice their concerns to me."

That summer Harry and Vivian were almost never apart. Harry told Vivian about all the students she was going to have, and Vivian told Harry stories about Lily and James. It was a wonderful summer and Harry forgot all about Voldemort. That was his one mistake.

A/n: Cliffhanger! Anyway, please r/r!


	4. Hogwarts

A/N: Well this chapter took me awhile to write. I hope it lives up to everybody's expectations. Please r/r!

Chapter 3 

Hogwarts

On the morning September first Vivian and Dumbledore told Harry they'd see him at Hogwarts and Harry had boarded the Hogwarts Express only to find an extremely stressed out Hermione and Ron. Harry had had immense fun that summer teasing Ron and Hermione. Harry had told them that he had a surprise for them and that they'd see it when they got to Hogwarts. Quite obviously the news of the surprise had not made them as happy as it had made Harry.

"Ok," Ron almost growled, "we are on our way to Hogwarts. Now, _what_ is your surprise."

"You have to wait until we get there," Harry grinned as Hermione and Ron groaned simultaneously, "Look at it this way. If you've waited this long then you can wait another hour." Hermione glared at him and Ron looked as if he could punch him right then and there. They soon got settled down, though, and spent the rest of the trip eating chocolate frogs and playing exploding snap.

At Hogwarts, however, they had to wait for the Sorting to be done. There was, however, a stranger at the teacher's table as many of Gryffindor boys noticed. 

"She's beautiful don't you think?" Seamus asked and received several nods of agreement.

"What do you think?" Ron asked Harry who had suddenly clenched his hands so that the knuckles were white.

"I think we ought to mind our own business," Harry said between gritted teeth.

"Why? Don't you think she's cute?" George teased. Harry tensed and was just about to reply when Dumbledore stood up. After singing the school song Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked straight at Harry, who looked visibly uncomfortable and nervous. 

"First of all," the Headmaster started, "I'd like to welcome you all here for a brand new school year. I hope you will also welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Vivian Potter." As Dumbledore said Vivian's name, everyone at the Gryffindor table stared at Harry.

"I don't particularly think she's cute," Harry said half-embarrassed, "because she's my sister."

A/n: Sorry this is so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Also, I'll try to update my stories faster. 

Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed this story!

**Kelzery** (Thanks for your wonderful suggestions!)

****

Jen (You suggestions were greatly appreciated)

****

Lavender (I'll try to get the next chapter up faster so you won't have to wait as long)

****

Rachel (Thank you. It was a good last sentence, wasn't it?)

****

Sakura (I'll try to post the next chapter quickly)


	5. Something is Very Wrong

A/N: Hey everyone! Fanfiction.net is finally back up! And my four month writer's block finally seems to have disappeared! All rejoice! Just kidding. Anyway, This chapter is a little more exciting than the other ones. I got kind of tired of writing boring tame chapters so I tried for excitement this time. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: None of this, except for Vivian and the plot, are mine. Therefore anything and everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, and everyone else who legally has a claim to this stuff.

This chapter is dedicated to all the people who died on September 11 in the terrorist attacks. God bless America. 

Chapter 4

Something is Very Wrong

The next day Harry was surprised and a little pleased to find out that he had Defense against the Dark Arts, or DADA as most students called it, first. Harry and his friends left breakfast extra early so that Hermione and Ron could meet Vivian. As they approached the room they heard angry voices. Harry peeked into the classroom not wanting to disturb his sister.

"This conversation has ended _Professor_," Vivian spat out the last word like it was a disease, "I would appreciate it if you'd leave, as my students should be arriving momentarily." Suddenly, Snape walked out of the room causing Harry to jump back.

"Your sister is out of line," he growled at Harry and then stalked away. Vivian appeared in the doorway. 

"Oh no, Professor Snape," she said softly, "_you _are the one who's out of line." Vivian blinked and started to turn around, but stopped when she saw Harry.

"Harry," she said smiling a little, "Good morning. Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Vivian turned to them and gave them a big smile. Harry introduced everyone and Ron couldn't help but stare at Vivian. Suddenly Vivian excused herself and ran down the hallway.

"Where's she going?" Ron asked blankly. Harry and Hermione exchanged concerned glances.

"She left to yell at Fred and George for setting off dung bombs in the teacher's lounge. Ron are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," he said still staring after Vivian, "Vivian's beautiful." Harry stared at Ron like he had suddenly grown two heads, while Hermione rolled her eyes and went into the classroom.Harry finally shook his head in amazement and pulled Ron into the classroom. A couple of students were already in there and Hermione was getting ready for the class and had her book and her quill on her desk.

"A little overeager Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't answer and Ron, who never missed a chance to tease Hermione about her school habits, snapped out of his daze.

"What are you doing Hermione?" he asked smirking a little, "looking for Hogwarts, A History?" This time Hermione did answer. Pulling something out of her bag she glared at Ron.

"As a matter of fact," she said as she put down a book-like object, "I was looking for the copy I was going to loan to you." As Ron started to reply, Harry rolled his eyes wondering when his two best friends were going to get together. Suddenly he noticed the object Hermione had taken out of her bag.

"Hey Hermione," he interrupted, "Since when did you start taking notes in a muggle notebook?"

"Oh," she replied, "I found it's much easier when all your notes are in one spot. Now be quiet. I'm trying to listen." Harry and Ron shared confused looks and then realized that Vivian was introducing herself.

"Good morning everyone!" she said brightly, "Now, I'm only twenty five years old, so please call me Vivian. Professor Potter makes me feel old and it might get confusing later on," she said smiling slightly at Harry.

"Now, please turn to page twenty four in your textbooks. Today we are going to start to study force fields. ."

Harry quickly flipped to the right page and looked around. Everyone looked was looking at Vivian eagerly. "It looks like my sister is going to be a good teacher after all," he smiled. 

***********************

After the lesson the famous Gryffindor trio stayed behind to compliment Vivian on her lesson. Suddenly, Harry groaned and covered his scar with one hand.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked quickly. Ron looked at Harry and then looked at Vivian. She was slightly pale and had a grim look on her face. 

"Let's get him to Professor Dumbledore." Quickly Vivian, Hermione, and Ron picked Harry up and started to carry him out into the hall. Luckily, the hallways were empty classes having started a few minutes ago. Just as they reached the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office, Harry fainted. Vivian quickly said the password and clumsily the three of them started to carry Harry up the stairs. They burst into the Headmaster's office and laid Harry down on the floor. 

"What happened here?" Dumbledore asked quietly the twinkle in his eyes completely gone. 

"His scar hurt and he fainted. Albus I-"

"Get him onto this couch," Dumbledore interrupted, "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, please go back to your classes. Tell them you were in my office and that Harry is unwell." Ron started to protest, but Hermione saw the worried look in Dumbledore's eyes and pulled Ron out of the office. If Professor Dumbledore was worried something was very wrong.

A/N: So, what do you think? It's a little longer than the other chapters and hopefully the next one will be even longer. I should also have the next chapter up hopefully within the next two weeks, but if everyone reviews I might have it up in a week. It kind of depends on my beta reader. Please, everyone, review. You never know how good a review makes an author feel, until you get your first one. It's incredibly exciting and motivating. So please review!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! You are all wonderful and incredibly nice people!


End file.
